


Questions & Answers (Lays in Redstone)

by omeletteyyy33



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dark, Eggppire, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Immortal technoblade, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ponk, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Apocalypse, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, That's cool I guess, do I have propaganda?, eggpire arc, haha get it, just a lot of death tbh, mentioned badboyhalo, omelette propaganda, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omeletteyyy33/pseuds/omeletteyyy33
Summary: The egg takes over & Wilbur searches for something- pretty much it.(otherwise known as: the author is tired and can't summarize or name this anything good)
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Questions & Answers (Lays in Redstone)

He was one of the only left in this wasteland. The wise few moved far out of the country before it took over, others fell prey to the thing, some willingly let the thing consume them.

It was tempting to die again, to leave forever, not to return. But he still had to hold on to his life, he had to answer his own questions.

The vile red mass wrapped and coiled into and onto everything, spores would fill your lungs, poison your blood and brain; the land he once called home no longer existed.

He stood alone, heavy rubber suits & filters kept him from becoming what everyone else had. He needed to find his answer.

\---

"We're getting out of here, I'm sorry Wilbur." Eret lifted the crown off his head, voice deep with guilt- it wasn't the first time he left, but it would be the last.

"Are you serious? I can't just leave- they're still out there."

"Wil- if we stay any longer, none of us are going to make it."

"What about Tommy? Techno? Puffy? Sam? They're out there and you just want to leave them?"

"Wil-"

"Wil we can't let any more of us die! It's going to save more people if we go now."

"Is that what you would think if it was Fundy or- or Tubbo?" instant regret.

"God damnit Wil!" a table slam, tears gushing from his face, "they didn't deserve to die- I refuse to see anyone else go through that."

"Eret I-" he didn't mean to, he didn't think-

"Staying here is going to kill us all. We're leaving with everyone tomorrow morning." It was pained, but remained cold.

"Not everyone- we're missing a few members and I'm not leaving without them." It was almost a plea, but the fire and pain kept a sharp point in his words.

"...I guess this is the end of what we had."

"It seems so."

Both voices were filled with pain, one cold and firm, one heated and dark.

Wilbur regrets saying goodbye like that, hopefully he'll tell Eret sorry once they meet again. He would have to wait until his last breath to truly speak to him though- maybe then he'll ask if he was left behind, died a hero, or simply offed himself; Wil knew you can't talk to a half consumed dead body.

He was buried of course- next to Wil's father, their brother and their son- a close friend, an enemy, a king- he deserved to be buried by his family.

\---

Wilbur found Technoblade next, the hybrid was unsurprisingly alive. His brother was forced to survive, he too had unanswered questions.

"Wil?"

"Tech?"

"Why do they die?"

It felt like answering a child's question, an innocence, no- a need for the unknown to be known.

They've both experienced death, one gifted the entity, the other escaped it.

"You know why- they just do." he didn't know the answer, even though he's technically a reanimated corpse.

"We've all been asking the same questions y'know," he wasn't sure who the 'we' was in the conversation, but continued to listen, "...why did they have to die?"

Wilbur only sighed in response, quietly eyeing the young child laying cold in his arms. Another person gone, another person who would be buried by his- their family.

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

He knew that the piglin only cared about the lives of his family- he reacted the same way when he watched Phil go- an empty stare, despair, asking questions.

He could only watch the red vine's squirm underneath the kid's arms, eating away from the inside. He felt a tinge of pity, hopefully the hybrid didn't remember his last moments.

"I hate this Wil, I...I promised them both the world. How can I move forward without him?"

"You just keep walking."

"I wish I didn't make that my catchphrase- 'Technoblade never dies'- it rubs in the immortality I'm cursed with."

He nods in agreement, to be cursed with undying, too cruel of a fate. To watch everyone die again and again, to be left alone at the end of time itself.

They buried Ranboo together, next to Tubbo and Phil, his brother and father. Techno disappeared into the arctic after that, refusing to leave until the world froze over.

\---

Next was Sam. The creeper mix found Wilbur on accident, but was relieved to see another survivor, another person he could trust.

The two stopped at the desk of the prison, the inside completely unaffected by the growth outside. He let out a tired hiss as he sat down next to the human.

"You're alive."

"...So are you."

"Not for long I'm afraid." he shuffled in place awkwardly, both refusing to take off their gas masks, "There's spores in my lungs. I'll be dead or worse in a week."

The worst was what Ant, Ponk and Bad became, what Punz, Sapnap and Tubbo avoided by ending it first.

"Wil, I'm showing symptoms, but I need to still watch over them. I can't just kill myself- they're still depending on my care."

"Who? Dream and Puffy?" he asked, the last two people Sam was interacting with that he knew of.

"Puffy's buried outside, she got infected a few months ago." Sam coughs before another beat passes, "Dream was used as a couple of meals a while ago."

Right, creepers are carnivores, food is scarce- the bastard had it coming anyways.

"I'm only here for Tommy now."

Wilbur lost his breath at the name.

"You've seen him? Oh god is he ok? Do you know where he is?"

With a silent nod, Sam stood up and motioned for the brunette to follow.

A maze of tunnels, elevators and stairs brought them down to bedrock, dozens of locks and tasks kept the passage completely secured. The two stopped at a door, presumably the last one before their destination.

"Before you go in there, I thought I should let you know- he's alive, but he won't be able to respond."

Wil's chest tightened- "Why?"

"..."

"What did you do to him?"

"I kept him alive."

The door opened with a mechanical click, revealing an enormous room and redstone contraption. A bed sat in the center, a jukebox and chair next to it. Most importantly, the answer to Wilbur's questions laid in the bed itself.

"...T-Tommy?"

Only the whir of gears was heard in response.

He ran to the side of the bed, collapsing at the foot of it.

Tubes and wires ran through down his throat, IVs prodding from his arms. Besides that, the boy looked completely fine, he looked healthy and safe.

"He got infected once, when Puffy did. I couldn't just let him die Wil- Puffy and I would've ended it if he died, he's just a kid." Sam started while checking the machine and Tommy's pulse, "His heart and lungs are only working right now because I was able to build this- luckily we managed to get it out of his system."

Wilbur's eyes burned, tears falling down his face- his brother was still alive.

"C-Can he hear me?"

"Yes, he can hear us right now."

More crying.

"Tommy- Toms I'm here- I'm here. I- I- I- found you Toms." he wrapped his fingers around the other's hand.

Tommy didn't respond, the steady assisted breathing and redstone sizzling was the only noises that accompanied his sobs of relief. 

He found his answer, he found his brother, he found his reason for staying on this god forsaken planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I felt like a gremlin and wrote an impulse fic :)
> 
> Techno's not an immortal in my main [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280136/chapters/69301308), I just wanted to write more and more angst
> 
> Originally this idea stemmed from an au idea from The Lord of Doodles on disc, but then my brain decided to make an apocalypse thing
> 
> Words: 1251
> 
> Comment if you liked it, positive critique is welcome :)


End file.
